


You Are Here

by ArielY



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, X-Men：Apocalypse（2016）, X-Men：Days of Future Past（2014）
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielY/pseuds/ArielY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier找到了与他外貌极其相似的James McAvoy。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 毫无情节。

门内的六个人正在接受危险的训练，Charles看了他们最后一眼，随后转动着轮椅，离开了蓝色走廊。  
他来到办公室，不知道该做些什么，他没有课要上，也没有书想读，Erik又一次离开了——或许还会回来，在帮他造了那些大型机器人之后，他还是走了。Raven依旧冷冰冰的，值得高兴的是她不在光着身子跑来跑去，除了战斗需要，偶尔几句冷言冷语，Charles还是欣慰大过悲伤。  
三个月的时间，夏末到晚秋，世界在毁灭性的灾难中重建起来，人类再一次印证了自己无所不能。一位西装革履的男士一边看着街边的废墟一边对身旁的妻子自嘲着灾难当天的狼狈，一个恐高的女孩儿终于鼓起勇气微笑着坐上了高高的摩天轮。 百老汇热闹如常，好莱坞明星为自己的命运而继续奔波。  
“James....”  
Charles呼唤着那个名字，天启赋予了他不再需要主脑的能力，他比以往更强大，更自信......  
“更有攻击性。哇哦。”  
“James？”  
“你秃了？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你头上的毛囊都死掉了？”  
“嗯.....”Charles沉默了一会儿。  
James并不是一个对头发长短很执着的人，他喜欢清爽的短发，出于让自己看看起来不那么好欺负的目的他有一次把自己剃秃了，一个月不到又长了回来。但是James喜欢Charles头发长一点，他夸赞他，那是所触摸过最完美的卷发。  
“我没说我不喜欢。我只是吃惊。” James感受到了什么，他的右手顺带着抬起，带动着肩膀一耸一耸，大腿上方传来一阵震动。“抱歉，Charles....你好，嗨，不，谢谢，好的，没问题，再见。Charles，你还在吗？”  
“我在温彻斯特。”

第二天傍晚，James McAvoy先生骑着摩托车停在泽维尔天赋青少年学校大门前。他吹着口哨，经过一路好奇的学生，经过多少改变了原样的一个个房间，走向Charles Xavier的办公室。  
“嘿，Hank你好吗。抱歉我有急事。”  
“呃，教授在餐厅。这边。”  
“你们七点钟还不吃晚饭吗？”  
“他把自己关在办公室里沉思所以......”

Xavier那点出息。

James凭着记忆快速找到了改装过的食堂。那里，一个Charles，嘴里塞着油叽叽的汉堡，手里抓着油叽叽的薯条，看到他的一瞬间，沾了一手番茄酱。

“放松点，亲爱的。”James走过去，将纸巾盒往Charles身边推了推，番茄酱几乎快没了，他还是那么重口味。“你还有多余的汉堡吗？我没吃饭就来了。”

“我没听见你。” Charles肚子饿只顾着吃，香脆的汉堡这时候就是他的命，拿起薯条的刹那间，他不会再想其他，他不忍心糟蹋了人间美味。只是在办公室里他搜索了一下片场，发现James并不在昨天的地方，紧接着他又偷看了格拉斯哥和伦敦那些最常去的地方，依旧没有James 的声音。他的蓝眼睛人类跑去了哪里呢？

“我得说，Charles，你瞧瞧你吃的，”James 咽了口唾沫，看着那些油叽叽的食物，“你是故意的吗？”  
“我饿了，我爱油叽叽的食物。” Charles擦干净了手，瞪大了眼睛审视着James，不出意料的撅起了嘴唇。“你太瘦了。”

“我要减肥。” 他说着捏了捏手里的汉堡，又无奈的放在一边，接下来的这部戏需要他瘦到皮包骨这件事他并不想告诉Charles，从Charles以往的表现上来看，也不会擅自窥探他，包括演艺工作。不过有一次他想他想的声音太大声了，以至于Charles直接进入了他的脑袋却发现他不过是在自慰。平时的James并不擅长呻吟，他一定是太想念他了，那是整整一年两个人都没有见面个忙个的结果。“你接下来要做什么？要加入人类吗？”

“我要把这里变成一个人类与变种人共存的大学。”  
“你想让我常来坐坐，让我不会成为这里唯一的人类？”

James开始尝试着凝视Charles，他的额头，横纹加深，似乎左侧太阳穴上有疤痕；他的眼睛，灯光让颜色变淡，射出思念、畏惧和期待的目光；他的腿，空荡荡的裤腿，肌肉严重萎缩，让他的上肢异常强壮。

大概十一年前，深夜，当James正在拖车里读剧本的时候，一个声音突然在他脑子里想起。拖着醉醺醺的长音，只有一句话。  
“嘿，我们长得像亲兄弟。”

James吓坏了，不过稍后他机智的猜到了那个声音很可能来自一个变种人而不是自己生了病。第二天夜里，他先是感觉不对劲儿，有什么像触角一样的东西撩着他的大脑，随后，熟悉的声音再一次响起。

“我很抱歉，对昨晚的事情。”

这次James对他很感兴趣了，他能感知到对方不是个坏人，大概是个深居简出的寂寞的宅男，比自己还要寂寞，以至于要半夜找人聊天。

“你愿意聊天吗？”

“好啊，变种人。”

而那之后，发生了一些，湿润的事情。

 

James 为教授推开卧室的房门。他的手在接触到木头的时候迟疑了一小会儿，中指和食指微微的颤抖，像雨天里蝴蝶的翅膀。最终他推开它，让教授安稳的穿过门缝，手里按着按钮将轮椅停在床边，并看着Charles“轻松的”把自己挪到床上——首先搬动双腿并在一起，一只胳膊撑在轮椅扶手上，另一只撑在床沿。毛衫袖口露出的两截小臂青筋暴起，纷纷为这熟悉的动作展示力量。最突出的两根连着略显逊色的筋络顽强的缠绕在肌肉上，将他原本苍白的皮肤漆成暗色，像校园门口盘根错节的老树，他的手臂，是最粗壮的树杈。

“我屁股疼。” Charles说笑。

他已经成功的挪到了床上，留下未加整理的白色床单。James凝视着他的侧脸，他的眼睛，一汪湛蓝，他的嘴唇，一丝浅笑。几秒钟后走过去，帮Charles脱掉鞋子并翻了个身。床单因为多坐了一个人的缘故而褶皱加剧。

“谢谢。”  
当James的手掌触碰到他臀部的时候他说道。而James喜欢听他撒娇，例如“我屁股疼”。尽管这些年来大多数时候Charles是不会撒娇的，他比James大将近十岁，只会开玩笑，无伤大雅的，据十年前醉酒的本人所说，开玩笑是改不掉的天性，但是撒娇，从来不是强项。

“哦.....这可真舒服....”  
Charles时不时的发出点呻吟，微弱的，憋在枕头里的声音。James的双手温柔而有力，在灰色的衣服上揉出织物的声响。先是圆圆的指节敲打了几下肩膀，顺势向下，从轻到重，接下来是拳头和掌心并用，捶按整个背部。然后James调整了自己的坐姿，在双人床上跪起来，双手握住Charles毫无知觉的脚踝，向上，揉捏到大腿根部。最后是受压最大的屁股。Charles依旧感到疼痛。那是真的。并不是因为轮椅和床太硬或者他搬动自己时动作太大，而是，显而易见的，他坐的实在太久了。也许James不在的时候Hank会帮助他按摩，至少这位天才小甜心一直在改良轮椅，从单纯的座位延伸到可以支撑到小腿肚的底座，并还在不断的改进。有哪一天轮椅会飞了James也不会奇怪，他不觉得自己在Charles心目中爱人的形象会受到威胁，Hank作为一名学生和助手爱着Charles，Charles作为一名老师和父亲爱着所有人。

“你按的我快睡着了James，可以使点劲儿吗？”  
这就有点冤枉James了，他使了足够大的力气，反复的揉搓整个臀部，可是每一次Charles都要抱怨——不管是不是Charles主动提出按摩的注意——如果他此时此刻没穿裤子，James可以肯定这两瓣屁股要被揉的见血了。若躺在床上的是他自己，James想着，他一定会不顾形象的操着脏话嗷嗷大叫，不过Charles没有他那么大的力气，Charles不健身，最多跑跑步，瘫痪强制性的改变了他的体型。

那个混蛋。  
James无声的埋怨之后，Charles转头看了他一眼。他的眼神平静，眼睛里蓝色的湖水沉淀在几十年的风雨中波澜不惊；又像在责怪，责怪他不该多年过去还在骂人。这就是为什么他们两个如此不同，James没有那么神圣，他就是要埋怨上两句。当然是私下里，无声的，不能让Charles听见的徒增悲凉的。埋怨让Charles瘫痪的人，尽管那不是万磁王的错；埋怨那个妹妹，是那么的冷酷无情；甚至埋怨他从来没见过的镭射眼，听说那混蛋小子毁了Charles最爱的树，混蛋。他所有的埋怨都汇聚在一起，在脑中嗡嗡作响，让心灵感应的Charles轻而易举的捕捉到。他不是有意的，他只是对Charles充满了悲悯，一个没有童年、青春匆匆、伴着爱与伤痛的Charles，他充满悲悯。这也是为什么Charles找到了James。他们是如此的相同。

“知足吧，我们做过十几种姿势呢。” Charles打断了James的思绪，他又开玩笑了，“我都记得......”  
“我真幸运。”  
James按完最后一步起身缩回弯折的大腿，现在疼痛的人轮到他了，但是管它的。夜色浓郁，灯光下，衣服皱巴巴的，Charles显得如他本人一样圣洁，这是一次约会，James有两天的假期，那么住哪里不是住呢。想到此，

Charles又笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

“有点怪，对吗？”  
Charles天真的眨了眨眼睛，露出小鹿的眼神，湿润的，亮亮的，他大大的眼睛。James伏在他身上，望着，右手手指缓缓的贴到Charles的脸颊，而后是额头。当接触到头顶的时候Charles先笑了。今晚是历史性的时刻之一，James即将和光溜溜的Charles做爱了，一想到光溜溜这个词，Charles就忍不住笑。他不喜欢光头，James也并不是真的喜欢——他感受到了，让James为了一两部戏剃光他很乐意，让他一直保持光头恐怕就不会那么兴奋了。Charles不是很确定James会不会接受这样的自己，他能确定的是，James爱着他，不需要心灵感应，温柔的指尖已经说明了一切。它们沿着Charles的头顶又滑回额头，软肉点着那三条横纹，轻轻的，却还是在脸颊上留下了一点粉红。

“是有点怪。”  
James最终也没憋住笑了出来，嘴角画出美丽的弧线，笑起来和Charles那么相像。夜间十一点，泽维尔学校里的孩子们已经在做梦了，汉克也许还在实验室里忙活，瑞文在发呆，琴在卧室里看最后一眼书，斯科特在想明天或者下周可能有机会带着琴越狱。他们都如往常一样，James也如往常一样。在夜晚，在一弯明月下，在Charles的卧室里，与他接吻。Charles的嘴唇比脸颊还要软，和看上去一样红，两个人的唇瓣贴在一起，从James的口中泻出一声叹息。

“我好想你.......”

他如此的想念Charles，想念不可遏制，当他收到Charles信息的时候他快哭了，作为一个人类，他第一时间知道天启被打败了，知道Charles活的好好的，知道所有其他人类无法想象的事实，然而，当他亲眼看到眼前的这个人，当他亲手触碰他，当他能够伸出双臂深深的拥抱他的时候，想念像羽翼丰满的雏鸟，就在此刻，当一切都趋于平静的时候，展翅翱翔。他亲吻这个世界上他最爱的人，正如Charles抬起双手轻拍他的背，让对方的叹息变得平稳，不再混乱。

Easy. Easy.  
Calm down.

Charles依然拍着他，在气息重新回归节奏之后，再次亲吻James的唇，舌尖向上勾着James的牙齿，两个人都变得湿润。James的脸明显的红了，甚至是耳垂，粉红色的一小块透明，Charles笑着亲了一口，James报复性的咬了Charles的下巴。那里的横窝，看着像是James频繁的咬出来的一样。这个动作使Charles也无从淡定，他把手臂从James的肩膀上撤下来，移动到James前胸，开始揉那层薄薄的白色T恤。作为回馈，James撩开了Charles的上衣，雪白的肚皮先露出来，其次是胸口，Charles自己伸展开胳膊，毛衫轻而易举的落在了地上。他白的反光了。

“吻我......”  
Charles命令道。他的乳头在接触到空气的一刹那就硬了起来，肉粒顶端呈现出淫靡的肉粉色，泛着暗光。James伸手过去，一边随着命令吻他，一边抚摸一侧乳头。他感到Charles的小腹顿时收紧，指间的一点越来越涨，他往上拉扯一下，Charles一下子叫出了声，啊的一声荡漾开去，充满了整间卧室。他的吐息在James的脸上晕开，舌尖互相搅动，随着双手的动作，舌头更加深入，口腔里积满了无处可藏的唾液，顺着Charles的唇角，缓缓的流出来。

“James.....哈......James.....”

被叫到名字的男人痴痴的抬起头。他的Charles皱着眉毛，双眼轻阖，长长的睫毛毛绒绒的颤抖着，像风中摇曳的蒲苇，在灯光下投出两片扇形的阴影。他的嘴唇红的像熟透的樱桃，沾染上湿润的水色，性感的无可救药。他的肚子，在躺下的时候微微的凹陷，同样颤抖着。James亲吻他的乳头，那让他更加紧张，喘息加剧，仿佛下一秒他就要达到高潮，胸前骤然间一片粉红，双臂颓然置于两侧，脖子扭动着，寻找发泄的机会，一条筋迸发出来，声音时不时的堵在喉咙里，一阵一阵的像憋着咳嗽一样的呻吟。

他湿了。双腿间高高的鼓起，内裤勒着难受。James的头还埋在他胸前吸吮，带出的水声刚好被呻吟声盖过，Charles庆幸这一点，他可以呻吟的很大声，那总比安静的只有做爱的声音来的不那么令他羞耻。

十年前的他，第一次和James共享一室，也是James来学校找的他，在聊了几周之后。James刚好结束电影的拍摄，从乌干达赶回来，Charles放下主脑像个孩子一样期待他的到来。他甚至准备了糖果，之前他们聊到了一些个人口味，James吃过一种叫Jelly babies的糖果，一种备受学龄前儿童欢迎的甜甜的软糖，包着鲜艳的糖衣，吃起来沙沙的，甜的倒牙。于是当他们交换气息的时候，Charles尝到了甜腻的味道，James白白的肉体散发着那些甜味，年轻，柔软，他就是那些软糖，给Charles的人生涂得色彩斑斓。他把James扒了个精光，迫不及待地在柔嫩的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。事后，Charles感到自己太过分并且有失长者的尊严，毕竟他当时已经三十五了，而且事前也并未想到会发生些什么。彼时距Erik离开已有小半年，Charles依然梳着长长的拖到肩膀的卷发，在阳光下看起来会发出和他胡子一样的姜黄色。只是Charles会更加细心的打理一下，让长发显得不那么蓬乱，胡子更加有型，脸蛋擦点什么保持年轻，最后也许，也许，如果有需要，他会喷一点点的香水。他一向是时尚达人，并且讲求舒适，他喜欢给自己裹的里三层外三层，就像丝质睡袍里面还要加上棉背心，花里胡哨的衬衫里也是一样，James见到那些衣服欣喜若狂，他爱死了这种风格，甚至想从Charles那里顺回来几件自己穿。结果当然没有。他们忙着互相亲吻，爱抚。Charles开始的表现像一只猎豹，敏感而警觉。他已经恢复了能力有一段时间了，然而那天他给自己注射了药剂，为了能够站起来，迎接从未见过的爱人。或许坐着轮椅也没什么大不了的，他接受了这个惨状，他十分确信James也完全不介意他下身瘫痪的事实，然而他想站起来。他坐的太久了，他想站起来。

James是第一次接触一个变种人，还是一个领袖，带上一个叫主脑的东西就可以轻松毁灭全人类的领导人，而且他听说万磁王摘掉了丑陋的头盔。做爱的途中他们谁也没有多说话，当他把火热的性器没入Charles身体里的时候，Charles哭了，晶莹的眼泪像破碎的钻石，滴滴答答的，伴着古老的时钟流淌。他不仅久坐，也太久没有肌肤相亲了。之后，一切变得顺畅，James前后摆动着腰部，Charles的双腿置于两侧将James的屁股夹得越来越紧，汗液从每一个毛孔钻出来，汇成珠子，沿着雪白的小腿滑落，让皮肤的触感愈发黏腻。他们的交合处，更是溢出一些分不清是润滑还是体液的液体，稀稀拉拉的弄得整个屁股狼狈不堪。Charles的眼泪随着James九浅一深的顶撞而涌出，双眼下的泪窝积了一波又一波泪水，是为了奖励长久的干枯，他需要定时浇灌，像他院子的花草树木一样需要爱护，James湿润了他。不需要什么尴尬的情话，不需要做作的技巧，只要James的一颗心和他的一颗心，翻天覆地的云雨，Charles就满足了。

James的手掌在Charles的后背以及前胸来回的摩挲，他用他带点毛刺的下巴蹭Charles柔嫩的脖子，蹭到红色褪不掉，Charles哭喊着在James一个深顶之后射了出来。

“还要吗？”

James停下来给他平稳的时间。Charles喘的厉害，胸腔高高的起起落落，精液凌乱的喷洒在小腹上，浑身湿透的像刚从水里捞出来的溺水者。James没有碰他的性器，他就这么射了，后穴咬紧了James的阴茎，不断地摩擦敏感的一点，情热升腾着，汗水蒸干又重新覆盖身体，直到他承受不起的射出来。他抱着年轻的James，这个像极了自己的人，他就仿佛是自己。蓝色的被欲望侵蚀的双眼，高挺的鼻梁，鲜红的嘴唇，做爱时相同的律动节奏，小心翼翼的谨慎与放纵后的痴狂。他看到了十年前的自己，眼眸里倒映着爱人，随意的摇摆晃动，快乐远大过悲凉。他拥抱自己，无论过去与来日荆棘，拥抱，是他能做到的最好。

“更多......给我更多.....”

Charles呻吟着，慵懒的张开还泛着粉红的眼皮，高潮带给他濒死的感觉。James吻他的唇瓣，他也像没有力气了一样嗯了一声，纤弱的声音，哭累了的婴孩一般，只在James重新抚摸他的时候挤出一些气声。随后James把他捞起来，一只手绕过腋下承着后背，另一只手托着Charles的屁股，将他整个人抱起来，一路托着，三步并两步的向身后的墙壁走去，使了一大把力把他抵在墙上。Charles受到撞击后终于清醒了过来，他大声叫着，一根又一根卷曲的发丝随着他头部的摇晃而黏在额头和眼角。他的脚尖随着身下阴茎的深入而弯起紧绷，漂亮的足弓附着于James的膝盖两侧，下体于两人的小腹间摩擦，没一会儿就连同乳头又挺立起来。他的哭声也由弱变强，变成了个要吃奶的婴儿，嘴巴张开，嘴角的唾液淌下来滴到James的胸膛上。James不再像个温柔的处子而是，相反的，双手扶着对方的腰，发狠的顶着眼前的人。他的力气从来没这么大过，就一直举着瘫软的Charles，不知疲倦的摩擦柔软的肠道。在某个心照不宣的时刻，James咬着Charles的肩膀，在Charles无声的尖叫中拔出来，射在了Charles的胸口。

“对不起......”  
然而Charles并不知道James为什么要道歉，他甚至不确定James是否说了一句对不起。他像经历了短暂的失忆，缓缓的睁开眼睛时，眼前闪过一束白光，缓过神之后才发现那是大白天的窗帘没拉，他身后的墙壁正对着窗子。索性那天整个学校只有两个人，汉克带着新招来的学生去了野外，留下的教授在等待爱情的到来。

Charles没有统计过他和James做过多少次，到底换了多少姿势，他可以，但不需要。打第一次之后Charles再也没使用过药剂，他坐在轮椅上，一次次的迎接，一次次的目送，一次次的偷偷来到James的片场远远的看他。James十年间的变化是令人欣喜的。他的粉丝越来越多，那意味着留给Charles的时间变少了，不过James很会平衡这一切，何况Charles还会脑他，他们随时可以通电话。十年后，他变成了Charles十年前的模样。有着更加深邃的眼神，脱去稚气的脸颊，更加饱满坚实的肌肉，加重的法令纹和笑起来眼角的鱼尾纹。Charles爱他现在这个样子，有时候他觉得自恋的过分，James安慰他说，如果你自己都不爱自己，又何以指望别人来爱你呢。

“变种教授爱上了普通人类。”Charles笑着说。  
“这很浪漫，不是吗？”

如果这么快勃起算浪漫的话。内裤顶端已经湿透了，黏乎乎的束缚加重了Charles对James的渴望。他竭尽所能的想往上顶一顶下体以磨蹭到James的胯骨然而做不到。于是他转而去开解James的腰带，在James自己的帮助下熟练而迅速的脱掉了裤子。

“哦我的上帝.......”

Charles看见James的勃起时不禁感叹道。他想捧着它，亲吻它，含着它。它高耸在深棕色的毛发间，形状漂亮，尺寸不凡，颜色浅淡，包皮恰到好处的环绕其上，露出饱满的头部，小孔湿润的溢出一滴前液。Charles尝过那味道，淡淡的咸味，他的嘴唇包裹在性器的四周，脖子高高的扬起，喉结随着它在口中的进进出出而上下挺动，来不及吞咽的口水弄湿了James的毛发。James揉着Charles的头，手指插进发间，指尖用力的按着头皮。Charles呜咽着吞掉过多的液体，眼泪又一次夺眶而出，老天爷啊，他可这能哭，James爱上了一个和自己一样汁水丰富的哭包。

第一次James见到他哭泣是在他双手游走于全身的时候。血液涌向双腿，Charles浑身过电了一般颤抖着，直到高潮时的痉挛。他像被弄脏的艺术品，披着青白色的光芒，不停地抖动双腿。

“帮帮我.....James......”

他的阴茎硬的不像话，下体要烧着了一样，James干脆的脱掉他的裤子，一把撤掉了内裤，给他最直接的快感。深红色的柱体摸起来像快被阳光晒化的巧克力，Charles哭泣着将精液喷溅在James的手中，额头上全是兴奋的汗珠。

这一次James没有给他太多喘息的时间。他起身将Charles整个人翻过来，屁股朝上，他知道这样做Charles会更加敏感，还没褪红的臀瓣儿邀约般的绷紧着，James俯下身，将嘴唇凑了过去。

“哦不.....哦.....啊.....”

舌头现在洞口四周绕了几圈，紧接着，舌尖慢慢的探进去。Charles紧闭着双眼，手臂折起，双手抓着床单，光洁的后背扭曲成一副油画。James趁机又大口亲吻周围的软肉，Charles的屁股并不小巧，它没有十年前那么挺翘却也不失水分，在舌尖和嘴唇的连续攻势下红肿一片。Charles放声吟叫，过了一会儿，James放过他，将手指涂满润滑，迅速了插入了后穴之中。

“啊！”  
手指继续深入，肠道宛如活物绞紧了，当第二个指节向下按压的时候Charles突然颤抖起来，愉悦从前列腺那一点扩散开去。Charles感到幸福，他的牙齿都咬在了一起，眉头锁得更深，阴茎在敏感点的冲击和与床单的摩擦之下再次勃起。这是他能感知到的所有了，他想，从膝盖的毫无知觉，到大腿的隐约触感，再到大腿根部火烧火燎般的灼痛和体内的酸胀，这是他能感知到的全部，他感到幸福。当James的性器代替了手指之后，这种强烈的幸福感达到了顶峰。他无意间将自己的感受投影在了James的脑海中，并将自己收的更紧，后穴使劲儿的箍着James的性器，仿佛要吸到自己体内于自己真正的合二为一。那之后，是长久的释放，不停地射精，各种液体脏乱的遍布两人的身体，Charles的嗓子似乎喊哑了，他精疲力尽的拥抱James，并不忘感谢他带来的所有。

事后他们做了简单的清洁。James把Charles抱到浴室里——Charles现在并不认为这有失尊严，他曾经这样想，但他面对的这个人让他根本不去在意尊严这码事。他被乖乖的抱着擦拭身体，清理掉黏乎乎的体液，James数了数一不小心留下的痕迹，四处，两个在胸口，一处在脖子，还有一处在后腰。

“你太瘦了，James，你太瘦了。”  
“我抱得动你啊。”  
“那是因为我不胖。”  
“别担心，暂时的。”

太阳初升的时候，James的手机震动响起。他的经纪人催促并提醒他几小时后的行程。

他知道，他一直在这里，无论工作有多忙，也许他去了西班牙或者其他什么地方，和朋友开趴体或者搞慈善，喝点啤酒或者在拍戏间隙看看搞笑视频；Charles则始终在为和谐做着等同于牺牲的贡献，那就是他的希望，他的爱人。时间和地点无法成为阻碍的借口，他们始终在这里，爱在这里。


End file.
